Bruises and Bitemarks
by sugarboms898
Summary: Being an adventuress isn't all it's cracked up to be. mild Fionna/Marshall


Fionna was tired.

She was tired of saving princes all day, tired of helping the citizens of Aaa, tired of this weird feeling in her chest when she looked at her best guy friend - she was done. Entering her house silently, she trudged upstairs, her pack trailing the floor behind her. Reaching her room, Fionna groaned. Her body was sore as shit, and she did _not_ want to do anything. Falling onto her bed, she yanked off her hat, ripping out a few strands of golden hair. Laying on her stomach, she fell asleep easily, her tangled hair sprawled over her pillows.

She had been asleep a few minutes before a tapping on her window began. Hearing them, Fionna frowned and rolled over onto her back, grabbing the closest pillow and putting it over her ears. Aah, much better. After a minute of incessant tapping, the window began to slide open, letting in a nice summer breeze. Marshall Lee poked his head inside, a large and floppy hat covering his hair. It was still bright enough for the sun's rays to burn him, and he didn't want to take that chance; not right now, anyways. Looking around the room, his dark eyes landed on Fionna, and any irritation he had prior had dissipated into the air.

He smiled softly at the adventuress. He had a soft-spot for humans. Slipping inside her room completely, he quietly landed on the balls of his feet, his sneakers making a soft 'thump.' Padding over to the blonde, Marshall sat on the edge of the bed, his weight making the mattress tilt slightly. Marshall's eyes wandered over Fionna, and the vampire was quick to notice her messy hair.

Grinning, he picked up a lock and began to twirl it in his hands. She never let him see her hair. He'd only seen it once before, when he had come over unannounced -like today- and had accidentally floated in when she had just gotten out of the shower. Ooh, he never let her live it down. Grinning at the memory, Marshall's eyes slowly moved down her face, the grin soon disappearing.

A bruise was blooming on her cheek; a multitude of colors present. His eyebrow's furrowing, Marshall looked over the rest of her body. It wasn't well of, either.

Her favorite baby blue shirt was ripped, and her stomach looked as if someone had clawed her intestines out. Her skirt was splattered in tiny flecks of blood, and small bite marks could be seen littering her knees and thighs. Growling, Marshall felt his coagulated blood run cold. Metaphorically.

_How dare they_, he thought bitterly, springing up like a coil. He walked tersely towards the bathroom, his eyes bright with anger.

Shoving the door open, he entered the bathroom, his eyes zeroing in on the sink cabinet. He had owned this house once - he knew where everything was. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out the small make-shift first aid kit that they had made a while ago. He didn't like to remember the reasons why. Exiting the bathroom, the vampire sat down gingerly, careful not to disturb the slumbering human.

Praying he would be forgiven later, Marshall began to slowly and carefully rip Fionna's shirt off. Ripping it so that now her whole stomach was exposed, Marshall's lukewarm fingers slid to the first aid kit. Rummaging through the different items, he pulled out a tub of some healing oil. Putting some on his fingertips, he hesitantly touched the girl's stomach. She flinched the slightest bit, and Marshall ceased movement.

Fionna grumbled something in her sleep, but remained under, much to the relief of the vampire king. His shoulders sagging a little, Marshall continued to apply the medicine to Fionna's stomach, making sure not to apply too much pressure. She may have been a fighter, she she was still delicate.

Once he was finished, he grabbed a roll of bandages. This was the fun part: wrapping them around Fionna's middle without her waking. Grimacing slightly, Marshall shook his head. All he could do was try. Carefully lifting Fionna, he placed her in a seated position against the headboard. Taking the bandages, he made quick work of dressing her stomach. Satisfied with his work, Marshall laid her down again, careful to avoid injuring her further.

Grabbing the same tub of healing oil, he gently began to rub her knees; it was her weakspot. Sighing, Fionna's face split into a small smile, her eyes fluttering. Marshall grinned down at her.

"You think you'll be alright, Fi?" He whispered, letting go of her knees. Instantly, the small, gentle grin on the girl's face melted away, leaving a timidly disappointed look. The vampire king smiled. _His little Fionna._

Wiping his hands off on his jeans, Marshall got up; there was no sense in staying if Fionna was this out of it. Looking around the room, he found a small pad of paper and a pencil. Grabbing them, he began to write a note for Fionna, letting her know that he was there.

Placing it on her hat, he walked over to the window. Giving the silhouette on the bed a final glance, Marshall sprang out of the window, his aversion to the sun no longer an issue.

—-

Fionna rolled over, her expression confused. Opening her eyes blearily, a feline face loomed over hers.

"Oh…hey, Cake," she said, yawning. Cake tapped her foot, her paws on her hips.

"Girl, I can't _believe_ you went to the forests without letting me know!"

Fionna groaned; she did _not_ need Cake nagging her now. Sighing, she sat up, surprise flitting over her face when her stomach didn't ache so bad. Glancing down, her blue eyes widened. What the stuff happened to her shirt?

Looking around the room, Fionna ignored Cake. Something was off. Glancing down at her hat, she noticed a pice of paper stuck to it. Grabbing it, she read it quickly, her eyes snapping up to the large sunhat resting on the coatrack.

_Hey Fi,_

_I came over while you were sleeping; you were hurt as shit, so I fixed you up._

_You owe me._

_Marshall_

_PS- take care of my hat._


End file.
